


Night of the Ardat-Futa

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Sex, Sexual Content, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Normandy slowly trudges its way through a cosmic storm, Liara receives a message from her late mother, informing her of a terrifying family secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Ardat-Futa

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Night of the Ardat-Futa **

Samantha Traynor whistled cheerfully as she strolled through the Normandy delivering mail. Sometimes she couldn’t help but grin and shake her head at the paper envelopes in her hands. Even after all these centuries and with all their advance technology, paper mail hasn’t gone completely out of style.

The role of mailman eventually got delegated to her. Not that she minded. She enjoyed a brisk walk through the ship. She enjoyed chatting with the crew as she delivered the mail. And she especially loved potentially walking in on people in awkward positions. One of her favorite encounters was rounding a corner and stumbling upon Jane Shepard and Liara T’Soni making out in a hall. Their blushing expressions were priceless as Shepard snatched her mail.

Shepard didn’t have any mail today but Liara did. Samantha was headed for Liara’s cabin. She had never been inside. She knew she was the Shadow Broker and was always curious how she ran all her operations from that tiny room. Of course the secretive asari never let her inside. The best she could do was steal a glance as she delivered mail…

Liara’s mail consisted of a small package. The return address was for some Volus bank. Was it financial information? Samantha couldn’t tell short of opening it. The Shadow Broker must be plenty rich and have diverse holdings. Samantha was curious but not enough to risk Liara’s wrath.

The crew deck was surprisingly empty. No one was around as she approached Liara’s door and knocked.

**Samantha:** “Liara! I’ve got a package for you…”

It happened quickly. The door slid open and Liara was standing right there. She smiled and uttered a quick “thank you” before snatching the package out of Samantha’s hands and closed the door. Samantha barely had time to react and glance at anything beyond the big-breasted asari. When the door hissed shut, she grinned and walked away.

Shepard was _such_ a lucky bitch! Not only did she have free access to the Shadow Broker’s domain but she had full access to the Broker’s voluptuous body! More than once she fantasized about burying her face in that ample asari bosom. But sadly fantasies are all this horny communications specialist would ever have. Now a little wet, Samantha continued on her rounds…

Inside Liara’s cabin, Liara was grinning as she watched Samantha walk away through a small security camera. Liara was well aware of her desire to peek inside her room. She liked to tease Samantha with it with brief glances. Her teasing done, Liara turned her attention to the package.

A Volus bank? What could they be sending her? She didn’t do any business with this particular bank. She opened the package. Inside was a letter and a memory chip. She took out the letter and read it. Only four words were written on the piece of paper. But they were enough to make her gasp and drop the box. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the letter over and over.

_To my Little Wing_

It was from…Benezia.

This package was from Liara’s mother. She died on Noveria trying to shake free from Saren’s Indoctrination. The two of them weren’t on good terms before her death but Liara still deeply missed her mother.

She quickly realized that Benezia must have left this package with the Volus bank and made arrangements to deliver it to her after her death. Such arrangements were common. She recalled Thane did something similar for his son Kolyat, though Kolyat acquired the item early and led to his attempt at assassination.

With trembling hands Liara picked up the package and removed the memory chip. She plugged it into her computer console and accessed the file stored on it. It was a video file. Liara opened it and Benezia’s face appeared on the screens of her Shadow Broker terminal. Tears streamed down Liara’s face and she put her hand over her mouth to silence her sobs at seeing her mother again. Benezia smiled warmly at her daughter and began to speak.

**Benezia:** “Liara…my Little Wing…if you are watching this, then I have passed on.”

Liara backed away from her terminal. She felt around for a chair, desperately needing to sit down, but none were near. She slumped to the floor and continued to cry at seeing her mother.

**Benezia:** “Liara. I don’t know what circumstances took me from you. And I pray that you are watching this immediately upon receiving it. For I have something terribly important I must tell you. I am hoping to be there to tell you this in person when the time is right but should I not, this recording will have to do.”

Liara lowered her hand but kept crying. What could her mother have to tell her that was so important? Benezia looked so serious in this video…

**Benezia:** “Liara…you know of the asari’s greatest shame. The Ardat-Yakshi.”

Though she knew this was just a recording, Liara nodded. She knew them all too well, having helped Shepard blow up an Ardat-Yakshi monastery. The Ardat-Yakshi were asari with a rare and deadly genetic defect. Normally when an asari mates with someone, they use their biotics to gently and sensually meld their nervous systems together. No harm is done to either party and the whole experience is quite pleasurable. But when an Ardat-Yakshi mates with someone, they overpower their partner and fry their nervous system, killing them. They cannot control this and once they kill for the first time, the pleasure they feel becomes narcotic. They crave it more and more and kill over and over. That is why all Ardat-Yakshi are locked away in monasteries and forced to live celibate lives. Should any attempt to escape, recapture or death is all that awaits them.

**Benezia:** “But the asari have an even greater shame. One so terrible that they were erased from all asari history, hoping they would forever remain forgotten.”

Liara was baffled. She had never heard of the asari doing something like this before. What could be so terrible that they’d erase it from the history books?

**Benezia:** “Liara…the T’Soni family carries a dark secret. A curse. This curse only manifests once every 5,000 years. We have always taken great care to keep it hidden from the rest of the galaxy. For if it is ever revealed, we would surely be hunted down.”

It was slowly dawning on Liara. This “great shame of the asari”, the one even greater than the Ardat-Yakshi…was her? Did she have some kind of genetic defect too? Liara shook her head. This couldn’t be true! She has been to doctors for health checkups numerous times! Surely one of them would have detected anything even remotely like being an Ardat-Yakshi! Even if it had been erased from the history books.

**Benezia:** “Liara…”

Liara looked up at the screen and stared into her mother’s eyes.

**Benezia:** “You are…”

She lifted a finger and pointed at the camera…at Liara…

**Benezia:** “…An _Ardat-Futa_. A Demon of the Dick…”

Liara blinked. Benezia was silent for a long time, giving her daughter a chance to process what she just said.

**Liara:** “Demon of the…”

Liara wasn’t sure if she should be scared…or burst out laughing. Demon of the _DICK?!_ That was utterly ridiculous!

The asari didn’t even know what a dick _was_ before their first encounter with alien species! It was secretly declared the greatest discovery the asari had ever made but still! Why would there be such a name in an old asari dialect? Was Benezia playing some cruel, final practical joke?

On the screen, Benezia was shaking her head.

**Benezia:** “At this moment you are probably thinking this is some sort of joke. It is not. The Ardat-Futa are responsible for a very dark chapter in asari history…”

Benezia began the tale of the Ardat-Futa.

Thousands of years ago when the asari people were still primitive, the first Ardat-Futa appeared. No one knows what prompted this first asari’s transformation. One evening an asari huntress returned to her village with a massive dick between her legs. She then proceeded to rape every woman in the village. Her transformation gave her unnatural strength and stamina, allowing her to overpower any who tried to fight and run down any who tried to flee. She fucked them all for hours on end, only stopping when the sun rose and her new cock suddenly vanished. The power of the Ardat-Futa would last only in the dark hours, it appeared. But that was not the end of the nightmare.

The Ardat-Futa surfaced again the next night. And she wasn’t alone. Several of the women she raped changed along with her. All were now driven by a mad lust, their bodies so overcome with desire that they could not think of anything beyond sex. There were hundreds of Ardat-Futa by the time knowledge of their existence became widely known.

And thus began the great Futa Purge. Asari all over banded together to hunt down and eliminate the Ardat-Futa. By day the Ardat-Futa attempted to hide, fight or flee, not wanting to be killed or give up the incredible ecstasy they experienced with their new cocks. But by night their lust overcame them, rendering them nothing more than wild sexual animals. Higher thought processes dimmed and the Ardat-Futa were easily lured into traps and eliminated. The Futa Purge ended when several nights passed without an Ardat-Futa sighting. It was believed that all had been eliminated.

But not all were. One Ardat-Futa survived. Through incredible willpower and discipline this lone asari managed to control her condition and suppress it. This was the first T’Soni. She went on to live a full life but died fearful of the knowledge that her condition may live on within her daughter. And live on it did, but thankfully in a way it could be controlled.

The techniques the first T’Soni used to suppress her Ardat-Futa transformation is not foolproof. Every 5,000 years it weakens and anyone of the T’Soni bloodline will transform into an Ardat-Futa.

**Benezia:** “Liara…you are the last of the T’Soni bloodline. And the 5,000 year mark…is now.”

Liara had been listening to the tale with rapt attention. She could not believe something so big and bizarre had been so thoroughly wiped from asari history. But her fascination slowly turned to dread when she realized that one of the monsters in this story…was one of her own ancestors. Liara gulped nervously at Benezia’s last words.

**Benezia:** “Every 5,000 years, for three consecutive nights you will transform into an Ardat-Futa. I have calculated when those nights will be. The first will be the eve of the 69 th day of the galactic calendar…”

Liara’s eyes darted to her calendar and she gasped. That was _tonight!_ And to make matters worse, it was almost evening!

**Benezia:** “Take great care to lock yourself away for those three evenings! Seal all doors and windows to make sure you cannot escape!”

Liara immediately jumped up and locked the door to her quarters. The door’s control panel went from green to red and she breathed a sigh of relief. Part of her was still skeptical about all this but there’s no harm in taking precautions…

**Benezia:** “I pray that you get this in time to make preparations. But if something should go wrong, if you are currently in a situation where you can’t lock yourself away, there are some things you need to be aware of…”

Liara hurried back to the monitor and practically pressed her face against the screen, quietly begging her mother for more details. She needed to know the dangers! She needed to know how to protect her friends! Benezia looked at Liara sternly and continued.

**Benezia:** “Liara…when you transform…you will—BZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!”

Benezia’s face disappeared and was replaced with static. Liara jumped back in shock and began to panic.

**Liara:** “Mother! Mother, don’t go! Tell me! Tell me what will happen!”

It was pointless to yell at a staticy screen but she was so frightened she wasn’t thinking rationally. It didn’t help when the lights suddenly started blinking erratically. Soon after all her electrical equipment began to blink and malfunction. In a panic, she called out to EDI for help.

**Liara:** “EDI! What’s going on?!”

It took a while for EDI to respond. When she did, her voice was distant and broken up by static.

**EDI:** “Unexpected elec-*static*-electrical storm. *static* Systems mal-*static*-losing primary po-*static*-secondary-*static*-alfunctioning-*static*-losing…”

The intercom shut down. And so did everything else. The ship’s primary power shut down and everything fell into complete darkness, the only light coming in through the windows from the storm outside. Liara took a peek. She had never seen anything like it. It was like a lightning storm had developed in space. What could be causing it?

Her curiosity was brief and was replaced with panic again. She checked the door. Normally when the ship loses power the secondary systems would come on, providing basic power to life support, doors and lifts. But the storm knocked out the secondary power too. Absolutely nothing was on. The bad news was that this meant no life support. There was enough oxygen in the air that the crew could still survive for several hours but if power wasn’t restored before then, they’d all die.

But the good news was that without power, all doors were effectively locked. Liara breathed a small sigh of relief. At least this meant she’d be safely locked away during her transformation…

With the environmental systems down, the ship would steadily grow very cold. But for some reason…Liara felt very hot. She wiped her brow and her hand was covered with sweat. She removed her jacket and fanned herself. This did little to cool her down. She went so far as to remove her pants and underwear, stripping naked in a desperate attempt to cool down.

**Liara, thinking:** “Why do I feel so hot?!”

But that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst part was the itching. She itched so bad it felt like her skin was on fire. No matter how much she scratched she simply could not stop it. She danced naked in the middle of her room, desperately twisting herself so she could scratch every inch of herself. It felt like everything from her teeth to her toenails were itchy!

Slowly the itching began to die down. Instead of being all over her body, the itching became focused in one particular area: Her azure. And that itching steadily became an agonizing pain. Liara panted and groaned as she desperately rubbed her azure to try and ease the pain. Any other time it would look like she was masturbating. But as the pain intensified, Liara began to suspect that it wasn’t an orgasm on the horizon. It was something much worse…

Liara couldn’t see in the darkness. But as the lightning storm raged outside, the flashes of light would briefly illuminate the room. At first all Liara could make out was her hands over her azure, rubbing it furiously in some desperate bid to stop what was coming. But her hands stopped when she felt an odd bulge suddenly appear…

Slowly Liara moved her hands away. A flash of light clearly showed her a large growth suddenly between her legs. Her skin felt like it was melting and stretching. Liara gritted her teeth as she tried to cope with the pain. But the growth grew and grew with each flash of light, becoming larger…and longer…with each passing second.

**Liara:** “No! NO!!”

She closed her eyes and began to weep. She prayed to the Goddess to be spared from this nightmare! She screamed in pain and terror as the growth reached full size and took shape.

The pain was gone. As quickly as it came, all the pain, burning and itching vanished. She remained standing but Liara’s arms went limp. So did her head. It dangled and flopped around for several moments before she slowly opened her eyes…

Liara’s eyes were now jet black. She breathed slowly and steadily, her mind coping with her new transformation. And the first thing she saw…was her brand new dick. It dangled between her legs, almost a full foot long and very round. It could give some _krogan_ a run for their money! Liara wasn’t feeling very aroused at the moment so it dangled limply. She blinked several times with her blackened eyes as she stared at it.

**Liara, softly:** “… _diiiiiiiiiiiiiick…_ ”

Gently she took this massive appendage in her hands. She took a sharp breath when she touched it. Her new cock was still very sensitive. But in a…pleasurable way. Immediately her cock began to harden. She wrapped her hands around it and felt its pulsating warmth. Slowly a manic smile spread across her face as she began to stroke it.

She had a cock…a _COCK!!!_

She had seen many cocks in porn vids with Shepard. Secretly she wondered what it would be like to be fucked by a real one…but never did she imagine that _she’d_ fuck someone with one! And that’s exactly what she wanted to do. All of Benezia’s warnings had vanished from her mind. She could only think of one thing.

Sex.

Cock!

PUSSY!!

She needed to fuck someone! She needed to fuck them _NOW!_ But sadly no one was in the room. Liara had no choice but to attempt to pleasure herself. So panting like an animal, she gripped her cock tightly and stroked it as hard as she could, desperate to bring herself to climax and experience the ecstasy of having a cock…

**_Meanwhile…_ **

**Shepard:** “Oof!”

Shepard struggled to emerge from a maintenance hatch. This fierce lightning storm had knocked out all power on the ship. That included the elevators. The maintenance tunnels were now the only way to move between decks.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Next time they rebuild the Normandy, I’m going to make them put stairs back in…”

As soon as she was out, Shepard straightened up and turned on her flashlight. The mess hall was empty. Everyone was either on another deck or locked in one of the rooms on this deck. Shepard needed to find a way to get these doors open. She needed all hands on deck to try and fix things so they could get through this mess. Hopefully the lightning storm wouldn’t last long but if it did…

She tried not to think about this. She needed to start opening some doors. And the first one was Liara’s.

Deeply concerned about her girlfriend, Shepard was determined to get her out first. She didn’t want Liara to be locked in that room all alone for all this time. Liara has never shown any sign of being afraid of lightning but this was no ordinary storm.

She approached Liara’s door which was sealed tight. Without even the backup power working the holo lock was gone and there was no way to open it. Shepard felt around the door. Back in the old days all doors had handles or nobs. They didn’t open by themselves like they did now. Surely there had to be some sort of manual switch she could use…?

Even through the hull of the ship Shepard could hear the storm raging outside. But as she searched for a manual door release, she noticed the sounds of the storm subsiding. She perked up. Could the storm be over?!

Her hopes seemed confirmed when there was a soft flicker of light and a humming sound. The humming grew louder and the emergency power kicked in. The storm was still messing with the power grid so was restored to all systems. Right now, power only seemed to return to the doors.

**Shepard:** “Yes!”

The holo lock appeared on the door again. It was red for a moment but then turned green. The power shutting down reset all the locks so everything could be opened. Shepard touched the lock to open the door and she hurried inside…

**Shepard:** “Liara?”

She called for her love as the door hissed shut behind her. The room was still dark, power haven’t been restored to the lights. And to make matters worse, the sounds of the storm outside grew worse again. Apparently they only hit a lull. But at least Shepard was inside the room with Liara! She could…

**Shepard:** “…Liara…?”

Shepard had been shining the flashlight around the room to find the asari. She quickly spotted her standing in the middle of the room with her back to the door. Her _naked_ back. Shepard gulped nervously and felt a twinge of arousal. She couldn’t help it, staring at that sexy blue ass! She was relieved to see that Liara was OK but…why was she naked?

She began talking to her, asking if Liara was OK and what she was doing. Liara did not respond. She stood with her head bowed and her hands in front of her. Shepard couldn’t see what she was doing. She asked again if Liara was OK. Then slowly…very slowly…Liara turned to face her.

Shepard gasped with shock when she saw Liara’s eyes. They were jet black! She had seen them like that many times when they were having sex but this time there was something…menacing about them. She felt an intense chill run down her spine. Those were not the eyes of a person. They…were the eyes of an animal.

Liara appeared to be holding something. Something big…long…and blue. At first Shepard held back a small laugh. She thought it might be a strap-on! Was Liara expecting Shepard? Was she going to invite her to a game of “sex in the dark”? But then Shepard shined her light on it and got a better look.

Shepard’s flashlight clattered across the floor. Slowly she backed away from her love, her entire body trembling. What she saw was not a strap-on…but a dick. A huge…massive…DICK! And it was rock hard and pointed right at her. The sight of this massive member coupled with the hungry look in Liara’s eyes sent a fierce chill through her body. She didn’t know where this cock came from but judging from the look in Liara’s eyes…she knew what she wanted to do with it. Her fears were confirmed when Liara spoke in a deep, growling voice.

**Liara, growling:** “…..… _puuuuuuusssssssyyyyy_ ………”

Her new cock gripped tightly in her hands, Liara charged. Shepard screamed in terror and spun around to open the door. But just as she touched the lock, the power went out again. The door was sealed tight. She was trapped. She banged on the door and screamed for help, hoping someone would hear. But the thick walls of the ship coupled with the sounds of the storms dulled her screams. She was trapped and helpless as the Ardat-Futa pounced on her prey.

With Liara’s transformation came a stunning new level of strength. Shepard fought but found herself completely overwhelmed. Liara pinned her against the wall and proceeded to rip her clothes off her. Her uniform a tattered mess, her tits, ass and pussy were now all completely exposed. Liara spun her around and stared at her with her cold, black gaze. Shepard felt something hard and hot between her legs. She glanced down and gulped when she saw the massive dick rubbing against her pussy. She pleaded with her love not to do this.

**Shepard:** “Liara, please! Snap out of it!”

But her words fell on deaf ears. Liara was gone and was replaced by a mad, sex-starved beast. She licked her lips as she savored the idea of using her cock for the first time.

**Liara, growling:** “…..… _puuuuuuusssssssyyyyy_ ………”

She took her cock and pressed the tip against Shepard’s pussy. Shepard began crying and pleaded with Liara to let her go. But it was no use. With a lustful growl Liara thrust her cock inside.

Shepard screamed as the largest cock she had ever seen penetrated her. Liara wasted no strength pushing it all the way inside, touching the very depths of Shepard’s womb. But as soon as she penetrated her, something else happened. Liara’s body glowed blue from her biotics. The soft glow passed from her body and into Shepard’s. A strange sensation overcame Shepard. Suddenly she felt very weak. Her arms and legs felt very heavy and she could barely lift them up. Her body went limp and she fell right into Liara’s clutches. She felt utterly helpless as the lustful asari had her way with her.

Liara grabbed Shepard by the legs and held her up, pressing the human’s back against the door while she relentlessly pounded her pussy. Outside the storm hit another lull and some power was restored to the ship. The monitors blinked on and Benezia’s message started playing again where it left off.

**Benezia:** “Liara…when you transform…you will be endowed with incredible strength to subdue your prey. Your biotics will change as well…”

Shepard could hear Benezia’s voice but she could barely make it out. Her mind was in a vortex of confusion, pain…and pleasure. As much as she hated to admit it, this sex felt damn GOOD! But she struggled to stay focused. She needed to escape somehow! But it was no use. She could barely lift her arms and all she could manage to do was wrap them loosely around Liara’s neck, almost like she was embracing her.

**Benezia:** “Your biotics will awaken instinctively when you penetrate someone. Your body will send an energy into them that will weaken them and render them helpless. Suffice to say, once you have someone in your clutches, they won’t be able to escape.”

The storm picked up again and the video stopped playing. The lightning seemed to excite Liara. She roared and flipped Shepard over. Shepard found herself resting on the ground on her upper back while Liara held her upside down by her legs. Their legs were positioned like they were tribbing but Liara’s cock was still inside Shepard. She lifted herself up and down while holding Shepard up, driving her cock as deep as possible into her pussy. Shepard couldn’t help it but her pussy was squirting. Her juices ran down her body, down her ass and stomach to her back and breasts.

Shepard whimpered as Liara continued to work her over. She could not move and she couldn’t even speak. The longer this went on the harder it became for her to even think. She tried to think of an escape plan but each thrust from Liara sent her thoughts scattering again.

Liara picked up speed and panted harder as she felt herself nearing climax. She was going to cum from her cock for the first time and she was going to blow her entire load into Shepard’s pussy!

She went faster…and faster…and faster! Liara howled like an animal as she ejaculated, shooting a massive load of white-hot cum into her victim’s womb. There was so much that her pussy couldn’t take it all. Copious amounts of it leaked and squirted out, covering Shepard’s body and face, as Liara continued to hold her up.

Liara held this position for a long time, her mouth hanging open as she panted and savored this incredible moment. While she waited the storm died down again and the video began playing again.

**Benezia:** “An Ardat-Futa’s lust will not be satisfied after a single act of sex. They will fuck their victim repeatedly until their transformation ends. Please take great care to prevent this. And above all, please ensure that your victim—“

While Benezia spoke, Liara finally released Shepard. One of Shepard’s feet banged against the control console as it fell and deactivated the video. Moments later the power went out again. Liara stepped away from Shepard and stood with her back to her while her body savored the sensation. Her cock was still rock hard and tingled from the sex. Her body felt hot all over as an indescribable ecstasy consumed her. She was quite pleased with her first fuck as an Ardat-Futa…but very quickly this pleasure subsided and her arousal returned. Just as the video warned, Liara was far from satisfied. She needed more sex! And Shepard was the only one available to give it to her…

Liara looked over her shoulder at Shepard. Finally free from her clutches, Shepard found was strength and was trying to crawl away. She was desperately trying to get to the door. She didn’t care if the power was out. She needed to get out of there! Her legs were useless so she pulled herself across the floor with her arms, her naked and sweaty body sliding against the cold metal. Unfortunately this put her ass on full display for Liara. She saw it and licked her lips. She had already sampled vaginal sex. Time for anal!

Liara pounced again and grabbed Shepard’s ass. She cried and pleaded with Liara not to do it again but it was useless. Before Shepard could stop her Liara spread open her asshole and thrust her cock inside, sending another biotic surge through her unwitting victim and rendering her helpless once again. Liara lay on to of Shepard and pressed her tits against her back while her hips thrust like a piston to drive her cock deep inside. Shepard’s arms and legs were useless. She sobbed as she helplessly let Liara have her way with her. Liara leaned forward and licked some of the tears off her cheek along with traces of her own cum. The taste was like mana from heaven for her. And she wanted more.

So…much…more…

**_Hours later…_ **

Liara moaned as she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and grinned when she saw her nice soft pillow right in front of her. She was in bed, still feeling strangely exhausted from what felt like a long night’s sleep, but was very comfortable. She had to squint a bit because the lights in the room were very bright. Did she leave the lights on last night? She looked out the window and saw nothing but beautiful stars. As she gazed peacefully out on the void, her memories slowly came back to her.

That’s right! The storm! She remembered now how there was a storm outside that knocked out power to the ship. The lights all came back on after it was restored. She felt relieved because it meant her room would stay locked and secure. She had a lot of sensitive information in here and…

Liara gasped as it came flooding back. The video! The Ardat-Futa! She locked her door to keep anyone from getting in when she transformed! And transformed she did. She quickly sat up and checked herself. She was still naked but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her dick was gone.

**Liara, thinking:** “Goddess, thank you! I’m normal again! Everyone is safe. I didn’t touch anyone! I didn’t…”

**Shepard:** “…Ooooh…”

Liara’s chest tightened. That was not her moaning. Slowly she looked up and her heart stopped when she saw Shepard, her one true love, lying on the floor. Shepard was drenched from head to toe in cum. Her eyes were open but they were empty and lifeless. If she hadn’t moaned Liara would swear she was dead.

**Liara:** “SHEPARD! NOOOOOOO!!!”

She jumped up and rushed to her love, nearly slipping on all the cum splattered across the floor. Did she…really make all this?

Liara’s screaming snapped Shepard out of the stupor she was in. She struggled to her hands and knees and Liara helped her up the rest of the way. While she struggled to get Shepard to her feet, Liara cried and apologized profusely for what happened.

**Liara:** “Shepard! Shepard, I’m so sorry! I was—I didn’t—I don’t know how to explain this! I…I…I…”

Shepard lifted her head and looked her in the eye. They were still empty and hollow. The love that was always in her eyes had completely vanished. After a long silence Shepard’s eyes began to fill with rage. She gritted her teeth and growled at the asari.

**Shepard, softly:** “Get away from me…”

Liara was utterly heartbroken. Shepard pushed her away and stumbled to keep from falling over. All her holes were incredibly sore. Liara pounded her all night long. Her holes were filled with more cum than if she had fucked 100 men. All her pleas for mercy went unheeded and at the end she had no choice but to cry and accept it. Liara pumped her full and would then masturbate for long periods to rain cum all over her body. Even after Liara backed off and climbed into bed, Shepard felt so weak she couldn’t move. They lay there for hours until it was almost night again. She didn’t know what came over Liara but frankly she didn’t care. She just needed to get away from her.

Completely ignoring the fact that she was naked and cum-drenched, Shepard stumbled out of the room. No one was around so she hurried to the elevator before anyone came out. She banged on the elevator door to open it. When the doors slid open, Shepard found herself face to face with Samantha. Samantha had been wondering where Shepard was and at first was relieved to have found her but she gasped when she got a good look at her.

**Samantha:** “Shepard?! Wha--?!”

Before she could finish Shepard forced her all the way into the elevator and glared fiercely into her eyes. She ordered Samantha to take her back up to her cabin. NOW! Samantha quickly nodded and pressed the buttons to make the elevator go up.

Samantha helped Shepard into her cabin, though very reluctant to touch her sticky body. Once inside she pushed Samantha away and hurried into the bathroom. She needed a shower. Amongst other things.

Samantha was utterly baffled as she heard Shepard turn the water on. She tried to ask Shepard what had happened through the door. She did not respond at first but a few more attempts prompted her to shout “SHUT UP!” through the door. Samantha immediately quieted down and backed away. Something serious clearly happened and she was in no mood to talk. But at the same time she didn’t think now was a good time for Shepard to be alone. She took a seat on Shepard’s couch and waited patiently for Shepard to emerge. A good way to deal with a trauma was to talk it out. Samantha wanted to be a good friend and waited.

Inside the bathroom Shepard stood motionless under the running water. All the cum swiftly ran off her body under the steaming hot water. The floor became soaked with water, cum…and tears. Shepard sobbed as she painfully relieved what happened last night.

**Shepard, thinking:** “How could Liara… _do_ that to me?!”

She had no idea what prompted this transformation but no matter what it was, Liara was still Liara. She would never harm her like that! Or so…she thought…

Shepard pressed her head against the cold metal wall as she sobbed uncontrollably over this ordeal.

Meanwhile, in Liara’s cabin, Liara was doing the same. She sat on her bed, her room reeking of cum and sex, and sobbed hysterically. Of all the people that could have wandered into her room…of all the people on the ship that could become the first victim of her transformation…it had to be _Shepard?!?_ And now her love had pushed her away. She didn’t even get a chance to explain. Not that she blamed her. If the situations were reversed, she’d probably have done the same thing.

Liara sat on her bed for hours. During that time some of her memories from her transformation steadily came back to her. She cried harder as images filled her head of Shepard sobbing hysterically while she relentlessly pounded her every hole. The things she did to her love…were unspeakable. She would understand if Shepard never forgave her…

But now was not the time to despair. She had to make sure her room was secure this time. It was almost night again and Benezia’s video mentioned that she would transform for three nights in a row.

And speaking of Benezia’s video, she realized she hadn’t heard the entire thing yet. Before she locked her door she played it again from the start. She listened until she got to the point where Shepard accidentally turned it off. What she heard then turned her blood to ice.

**Benezia:** “An Ardat-Futa’s lust will not be satisfied after a single act of sex. They will fuck their victim repeatedly until their transformation ends. Please take great care to prevent this. And above all, please ensure that your victim DOES NOT taste your cum. That is how the Ardat-Futa transfers their curse. Any woman that ingests an Ardat-Futa’s semen _becomes_ an Ardat-Futa the next night! And they will not have the same control the T’Soni family does. They will not be limited to three transformations every 5,000 years. They will transform…every night. The danger of the Ardat-Futa…will return…”

A horrible memory exploded into Liara’s mind. She recalled early on when she grabbed Shepard and was fucking her upside down. Her cum exploded from Shepard’s pussy and rained down on her face. She remembered looking down at her love’s face. Shepard’s eyes were already becoming lifeless. She wasn’t sure why Shepard did it but as the hot cum oozed down her face…she stuck out her tongue and licked some of it up.

And that was certainly just the _first_ time Shepard drank her cum! Considering how much was still spilled all over the room, she had to have ingested more!

Liara had no time to waste. It was almost night! She needed to find Shepard and lock both of them away! Perhaps they could fuck each other all night but at least others would be safe! Completely forgetting that she was naked, she bolted from the room. But at that moment, another electrical storm fast approached…

Samantha stood in Shepard’s cabin and looked out the window. She could see the new storm coming at them fast and furious. She gulped. There was no way to avoid this one. Looks like they were going to be in for another long, cold night. But it was not cold for Shepard.

In the shower she was feeling very, very hot. She turned off the hot water down to cool herself off. But not even that worked. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, leaning against the wall to keep herself under control. What was happening to her?! Her skin felt like it was on fire! But what was worse was a strange pain in her groin…

Liara reached the elevator and banged on the door until it was open. James was inside on his way to the crew deck for a snack. He started to greet Liara when he saw her but his eyes bugged out when he noticed she was naked. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before Liara grabbed him and threw him out. She leapt inside and pressed the button for Shepard’s cabin.

**Liara, thinking:** “I’m coming, my love! I’m coming!”

But the storm reached the Normandy. Once again the power grid went haywire and the ship shut down. Liara screamed in despair. She was trapped! But that wasn’t about to stop Liara! She was going to rescue Shepard no matter what! Fortunately all elevators have a hatch in the roof. She climbed up, forced it open and made the slow but determined climb up the metal beams along the side of the elevator shaft.

**Samantha:** “Oh damn…”

Samantha was scared to be trapped in the dark again. But she took solace with the fact that she was at least trapped with Shepard, someone she knew she could trust. Speaking of…

Samantha approached the bathroom door and called out to her Commander.

**Samantha:** “Commander? Shepard? Are you OK in there?”

She didn’t answer. Samantha called out a few more times. Still no reply. But after her fourth attempt she could hear a soft banging on the other side of the door. Was Shepard banging to be let out? Samantha examined the door. The power was out so it wouldn’t open automatically. But this door was different than other doors on the ship. It was thinner and lighter. It could be forced open if pressure was applied in just the right spots.

Samantha found some spots where she could get a good grip. Shepard continued to bang on the door while Samantha grunted and groaned.

**Samantha:** “Don’t worry, Shepard! I’ll get you out of there! I’ll get you out…”

She took a deep breath and pulled with all her might. The door finally came loose and opened. Shepard stumbled forward in the dark and into Samantha’s arms. The Commander was still naked. As Samantha wrapped her arms around her, she breathed in Shepard’s wonderful scent. She dreamed about it…hers and Liara’s. The devious portion of Samantha’s brain went into overdrive. Should she…take advantage of this situation? Could she maybe convince Shepard for a game of “Fun in the Dark”? What happens in a blackout stays in a blackout after all…

But something seemed off about Shepard. Her breathing was irregular and her body was shaking. She hung her head and didn’t look at Samantha.

**Samantha:** “Shepard? What’s wrong?”

Slowly…very slowly…Shepard lifted her head and looked Samantha right in the eye. Lightning outside sent a flash through the windows, briefly illuminating her face. Samantha gasped. Her eyes…were jet black. Her expression was twisted in an evil smile. She was a predator…gazing upon her prey.

Suddenly Samantha felt something between her legs. She looked down and let out a terrified squeak when she saw a dick…a _DICK!_ Sticking out from between Shepard’s legs! It was rock hard and brushing against her pussy through her uniform…

She tried to pull away. But Shepard had a tight grip on her arms. A _very_ tight grip. Samantha struggled but Shepard was just too strong! Shepard pinned her against the desk and rubbed her massive member against her stomach. She gazed deeply into Samantha’s terrified eyes and let out a soft growl.

**Shepard, growling:** “…..… _puuuuuuusssssssyyyyy_ ………”

Samantha screamed as Shepard made her move…

**Liara:** “Wha?!”

Liara nearly lost her grip climbing the elevator shaft as Samantha’s scream reverberated against the cold metal walls. She quickly realized that it wasn’t Shepard screaming.

**Liara, thinking:** “Shit! I’m too late! And she’s not alone!”

Liara picked up her pace. She was almost at the entrance hatch to the cabin level. But her climb became increasingly difficult as her skin seemed to burn.

She was transforming again. She could feel it. Her skin itched and felt like it was on fire. But she didn’t feel the pain in her groin yet.

**Liara, thinking:** “I can’t change! Not yet! I need to get to Shepard! I need to lock us both away! No one is safe otherwise! No one…”

With a load groan she pulled herself up the rest of the way. She wrenched open the hatch and crawled out of the shaft. She was finally outside Shepard’s door. But with the power out the door was sealed tight. Shepard was trapped in there…but so was her poor victim. Liara approached the door, trying to think of a way in. She blast the door open with her biotics if she had to! She tried to charge up her biotics to do just that. But as soon as she did she felt a familiar pain in her groin.

**Liara:** “No! No, no, no, no, NO!”

She stumbled forward and banged against the door. She pressed her forehead against it and banged repeatedly, part of her trying to open it, the other trying to fight off the transformation.

Inside the room, Shepard the Ardat-Futa had already done a number on poor Samantha. Her clothes were in tatters all around her as she knelt on the floor, cum already dripping from her pussy, as Shepard ruthlessly fucked her mouth. Samantha’s legs felt like lead and her arms dangled limp at her sides. Her body was under the influence of the Ardat-Futa’s weakening power. She was utterly helpless. All she could do was sob uncontrollably as Shepard relentlessly thrust her cum-drenched cock down her throat.

She looked up at Shepard with tear-filled eyes and pleaded with her to stop, moaning and grunting painfully as this disgusting thing went all the way down her throat, making it hard to breath. But Shepard did not care about her discomfort. She panted like a wild animal as she savored the ecstasy of her first blowjob. Sex was the only thing on Shepard’s mind! And she wanted more! More, more, MORE!!! She held Samantha up by her head and thrust her hips faster and faster…

It hadn’t been that long but Samantha was already beginning to give up. There was no reaching Shepard…or whatever this _thing_ was! She was completely weak and helpless. She was this creature’s plaything. And there wasn’t anything she could do about it. But hope was restored when she heard a banging outside. She moaned and glanced at the door. It was still closed but there was definitely someone on the other side banging.

Help was only a few feet away! Now if only the door would open! Sam closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed harder than she ever had in her life for the storm to pass and for power to be restored. She prayed that the door would open and her savior would step across the threshold…

Just then, her prayers were answered. There was a lull in the storm and some power came backs. Lights flickered back on but were very dull, only softly illuminating the room. There was a buzzing and the lock on the door appear. Samantha now cried tears of joy as the door opened and in stumbled Liara.

Liara! If there was anyone who could get through to Shepard, it was her! Samantha’s salvation was here! She was saved! She would be…

Shepard stopped fucking Samantha when Liara entered. She kept a tight grip on her head and her cock down her throat but turned to face the asari as she stumbled in. Her eyes narrowed and she growled in anger at this interruption. But her scowl turned to a smile. Samantha’s hopes came crashing down, her eyes widening in terror and her heart stopping in her chest when Liara began panting and growling. Liara lifted her head and looked at them all…with jet black eyes. Her thick cock dangled between her legs sway with each stumbling step. Liara and Shepard’s eyes met. Their cold black gazes peered deeply into each other. Their expressions were equally cold before twisting into malicious smiles.

Two Ardat-Futas. A bond instantly formed between them. A sisterhood, almost. They had no reason to be hostile to each other. After all, they had something to share…

Shepard looked down at Samantha, shaking like a leaf. With a lustful growl she twisted her around and plopped down on the ground. Shepard sat upright on the ground and still had her cock in Samantha’s mouth. The poor girl’s limp body was her captor’s plaything. She was powerless as Shepard positioned her just the way she wanted her. Samantha was face down with her face in Shepard’s groin and her ass sticking up in the air. Her ass…and her delicious…cum dripping pussy…

Samantha sobbed uncontrollably as she heard Liara approached. The hungry Ardat-Futa licked her lips as she gazed upon her prize. Her cock became rock hard as she brought it closer and closer to Samantha’s pussy…

**Liara, growling:** “…..… _puuuuuuusssssssyyyyy_ ………”

Samantha tried to move. She struggled to restore some life to her limbs! Anything to help her get away! But it was hopeless. She now had two Ardat-Futas after her. With their combined power…

She felt the tip of Liara’s cock pressed against her pussy. Outside the storm intensified. The door, hanging open this entire time, began to close. Samantha let out a moaning scream as the door hissed shut and the power went out again, locking her in this room with these two creatures for what was going to be a very long… _LONG_ …night…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
